


Sentinaltale - Journals

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: The following are entries written by an unspecified character in Sentinaltale, but for those who keep track of my comic or have watched me on DA you may (or may not) piece together what is going on and who is writing these entries.Thus, due to possible spoilers for the comic, read at your own risk.
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	1. Chapter 1

_Today is.... I'm not really sure. Does it even matter? Yes... yes it should. It should matter, but at the same time... it does not. Today marks a day I will never forget... Today is... April 15th... the year... well, it's hard to know. I lost track of that a long time ago... I don't know how long I've been in the multiverse... but today is a day that will live in infamy... at least in my heart. I don't even know how I've managed to write this much... my heand is shaking so badly... so if there are mistakes... i hope the future me... or whoever may read this in the future to come... will be understanding._

_  
  
I can't talk about it now... I can't think about it... I can barely draw breath... and I don't even need to really breathe... it hurts... it hurts so bad! I never thought this could happen... I'm so sorry... If only I had done something different... if only I could have- we could have gotten there in time... I have failed... and the multiverse grieves as the word has spread..._

_  
  
Today..._

_  
  
Darkness has been victorious.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_I haven't been diligent in writing down what has been happening... it doesn't really matter too much since I know I can't afford to sit around and write... so much had to be done... has to be done. I cannot leave the multiverse to itself. Even if it has mostly been so quiet..._

_  
  
It is now the May 11th. I cannot stay long in any of the places I remember, it's too painful and reminds me too much of what I have lost.... what WE have lost. I can't look them in the face right now, my friends. I cannot help but feel that sooner or later_ he _will track me down._

_  
  
He already tried to bring back the one we lost... but it was a foolish endeavor and fortunately I was able to explain to him that it wouldn't work and why... it was heartbreaking for us both. That was weeks ago... before I decided to disappear into the multiverse itself. I simply cannot bear to be around anyone right now... but at the same time... I still have a promise to fulfill._

_  
  
A promise I made to him and to myself. I will uphold that promise... no matter what. The pain is still there... I cannot sleep nor eat... not that I need to anymore... but there is little doubt that those who know me would worry for my sake if they knew I was unable to do either._

  
  
_I should go... there are places that need tending... that need help only I can provide. One such one has caught my attention... it seems ... infected some how... I must help them._


	3. Chapter 3

_It is now the 16th. I have spent more days in that AU than I had originally intended... it seems though I have been able to help them though I have to admit that the original creator aptly named it when they put "contamination" as part of the AU's name._

_  
  
I'm not really sure what I will do now. Even with those days spent, not much has really changed for me. I still have to move on... to continue to fulfill the promise I made what seems like a lifetime ago... maybe it was. I really can't tell time here... well, I don't know how much time has truly passed because I do not remember the day I fell into the multiverse._

_  
  
I only remember the year. If my memory is not lax then I have been in the multiverse what would be only a year... give or take a few days. My head and my heart ache just thinking about it. As much good as I might have done for that AU I can only think that he would have done better..._

_  
  
That he could have done better... been faster... saved more lives... Not a day has gone by that I don't wish I had not come here. That I wish that whatever powers that be that had tossed me into this place had never seen fit to do so._

_  
  
At least then he'd still be alive... and likely there are so many who likely will suffer because he is no longer here to protect them... why couldn't it have been me?_

__  
  
I feel so ill now... I should probably lie down. I know it's not a virus or anything from that AU... maybe it's just the stress...


	4. Chapter 4

_I... It's uh... darn... I need to check my phone... okay... it's... May still ... May 22nd. I've been "sick" for a while now... except.. it's not sickness..._

_I'm torn between great joy and great sorrow... because... even with him gone... his legacy will live on... and not just in me... but in the new life..._

_Boy... girl... human... monster... hybrid... it doesn't matter._

_I swear that they will know their father... that they will be loved... that they will be a good legacy for him..._

_It's the only thing I can do now... I haven't told anyone just yet... especially not after... I..._

_I visited our- ... my good friends a few weeks back. It wasn't easy to tell them. She took it harder than he did._

_I... dreamed of him last night. I woke up, thinking that I would feel his arms around me. That this was all some horrible nightmare and he would be there to reassure me... of course, that's not reality._

_In my sleep I still feel his embrace... his warmth... if I sit in the silence long enough... I can hear his voice... god... why? I miss you so much!_

_I... I'm so sorry..._

_I failed ..._

_As a guardian of the AUs..._

_As a guardian..._

_As your partner...._

_I don't know how I'm supposed to go on._

_I haven't forgotten the promise I made... but..._

_It's so hard to breathe without you..._

_I can't... I can't breathe now..._

_It hurts..._

_So much..._

_Please..._

_Come back to me..._

_I love you._

_I need you._


	5. Chapter 5

_It's the 23rd... it hasn't even been a month since I lost him... life has gone on... as I expected it to..._

_There are only a handful who really seem to not know about what has happened. News travels quickly and even in some of the smallest of AUs I feel almost as if I am being watched out of sympathy...._

_I can't imagine how I am going to deal with another child all on my own... my father did manage it, but he wasn't someone who spent his life fixing the lives of others... battling for their safety... Much as I hate to think on it... I will have to return to my friends._

_To a couple friends in particular, I think.... the news of carrying a child is a bittersweet one... because this child will never truly know it's father..._

_Words cannot justify a personality... a living creature... it can only describe them, it cannot convey the love and warmth that I know he would have given this child...._

__

_It hurts...._

_So much..._

_I can't stop thinking about him... no matter what I try._

_And like a teenager... I find I often cry myself to sleep when I am not simply just too exhausted from my work. Keeping busy has not helped._

_Little life... you are both a blessing and a sad thing... but I will love you just the same, my little child._

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, the year (which the character doesn't know) is actually 2017.


End file.
